Mi nueva vida
by Poshito
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado para Lyserg y justo cuando piensa que Hao a desaparecido de la faz de la tierra encuentra a su rencarnacion. YAOI SHOTA.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores!. Gracias a todos los que han seguido mis fanfics y espero que este tenga igual o mayor éxito que los otros 3.

Esta vez vengo con algo nuevo incluso para mi, el Shota. Si se preguntan que es pues... es aquel yaoi entre un adulto y un niño o adolescente (Bueno, aquí no es un adulto, pero casi casi n//n)

Aunque es obvio lo diré, la pareja es HaoxLyserg xD ¿verdad que era obvio?. ¡Ah, otra cosa!, desde ahora no voy a responder los reviews porque tengo meyo de que me cierren mis fanfics por andar haciéndolo :P; pero igual agradecería que me los enviaran n.nU

**Capitulo 1...¡NO PUEDE SER!**

Lyserg's POV

Tenia que hacer un servicio a la comunidad y creo que el destino eligió que fuera este. Ahora camino hacia la casa hogar para niños huérfanos donde tendré que relacionarme con ellos, al verlos me entra la tristeza, recuerdo como sentí el abandono cuando mis padres murieron a causa de ese asesino. Hao, la persona que ame y odie a la vez¡como me costo superar su muerte! Y creo que aun no la supero de todo.

Entro a la casa, es linda pero muy humilde. Me recibe esa mujer atareada con los niños que me pide que pase a verlos; al hacerlo puedo ver a todos en un inmenso patio corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Bien niños, presten atención un momento.- cuando todos voltearon a verlos la señorita (odian que le digan Señora, ya que no se ha casado) continuó.- Muy bien, este chico es el joven Diethel y vendrá a jugar con ustedes y a ayudarles en lo que les sea posible; por eso les pido que sean de lo mas amable con el.

Los niños continúan jugando como si no hubieran escuchado nada, tan solo un pequeño se me queda viendo con sus increíblemente bellos ojos negros. Su cabello café castaño le llega hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y en su cara no hay expresión alguna.

-¿joven Diethel?- pregunta al acercárseme. Por un extraño motivo su voz se me hace familiar.

-¿Si¿qué sucede pequeño?-

-Vaya, vaya. Lo que los años hacen con un niño mimado y vengativo -­ responde con una risa de superioridad y su rostro se torna muy confiado.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?

-¿Y a quien más?- ese chiquillo comienza a exasperarme- Pero si lo único que hiciste en este tiempo fue ponerte más y más lindo, Lyserg.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo leí en tu placa.- baje a ver donde se encontraba mi "placa"- Jajaja ¡No seas tonto¡Tu no usas una placa!

-¡Eres un...!

-No, no. No te gustara decir una maldición a estos pequeños huérfanos en tu primer día¿o si?- trate de guardar la calma por unos momentos.

-Mira niño, yo no se quien te creas para hablarme de esa manera, pero te aseguro que no me voy a estar peleando por cosas sin sentido que tratas de articular.

-jajajaja¡Quien te viera tan madurito después de cinco años!

- ¡¿Disculpa?! Si esa es apenas tu edad.

-Joven Diethel¿lo esta molestando Hao?

-¡¿Hao?!- No doy crédito a lo estoy escuchando¿quién decirme que ese chico es...-¡HAO!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(**nota:** aquí ya se acabo el POV de Lyserg)

-¡joven Diethel!- la mujer atendió a Lyserg cuando se desmayo y ahora todos los chicos de la casa hogar miraban consternados al muchacho de 17 años que yacía en el suelo.- ¡Oh, gracias al señor que despierta!, me estaba dando un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué paso?- el peliverde paso su mirada por los chicos y la detuvo en un pequeño castaño que le dirigía una amplia sonrisa. -¡Hao¡¿pero como?! Esto no puede ser...

-¿Conocía a Hao, joven Diehtel?- la chica parecía un poco preocupada por el comportamiento del peliverde.

-¿Qué si me conocía?- Hao estaba respondiendo por el.- Hace un año me prometió que me adoptaría- Hao puso una cara triste haciendo una cara de perrito.- ¡Pero todo fue un engaño! BUUAAAAAA!!!- ahora estaba comenzando a llorar a cantaros siendo observado por todos los niños de manera extraña.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Y ahora me niega! BUUUUUUAAAAAAA!!!!

-Cálmate por favor...- la señorita intentaba en vano, el castaño seguía llorando.

-¡Yo jamás te adoptaría, Hao Asakura!- Lyserg se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Asakura¿ese es el apellido de Hao?

-¡Claro¿no lo sabia?

-Estos niños no tienen nombre ni apellido. Hao escogió el suyo, pero jamás nos dijo un apellido.

-¿Ah, si¿Y como llego aquí?

-Su casa se incendio y sus padres murieron dentro cuando el apenas era un bebe, se dice que sobrevivió de milagro.-murmuro la empleada

- si, como no.- ironizo el peliverde.

-¡El dijo que me adoptaría!- Hao tenia una expresión llena de ternura propia de un niño.

-Compréndelo, Haoito querido, el joven Diethel es menor de edad, aun no puede adoptar niños.

-Pero el lo prometió...- Hao iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Descuida!- se apresuro la señorita.- el vendrá a visitarte todos los días¿verdad?- busco apoyo en Lyserg haciéndole una señal.

-por supuesto...- respondió el ojiverde entre dientes. La mujer abrazo a Hao dándole la espalda a Lyserg y el pequeño le mostró una cara de completa satisfacción y maldad al ingles. De verdad que ese servicio comunitario iba a ser difícil...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Si, lo se: estuvo algo cortito. Pero si hay buena respuesta actualizare pronto. Y no se preocupen, sigo con mis otros fics, solo que me estoy dando unas vacaciones xD

**Comercial:** ¿Eventos inesperados¡No como los que le sucederán a Lyserg en "Portal a lo desconocido"! Pasa la voz y deja reviews.

Los quiere mucho, **Poshito!!!**

Y saludos al Homes que me investiga nOn!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! que bien que se hayan aventurado a leer el segundo capitulo de "mi nueva vida" espero que sea de su total agrado n.- Empecemos! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Capitulo 2... ¡Me esta volviendo loco!**

-¡Vamos señor Lyserg, cuentéenos otro!- pedía un niño de apenas seis años al estudiante. El segundo día no había estado del todo mal y Hao había estado muy callado todo ese tiempo, tan solo estaba sentado junto a Lyserg mientras este les contaba historias.

-No se, ya va a ser tiempo de que me vaya.

-¡Por favor!- todos los niños suplicaban con sus ojitos.

-Eh...¿qué tal si esta vez alguno de ustedes cuenta uno?

-¡Si!

-¿Quién primero n.n?

-Que tal yo...- Hao se había parado de su lugar y ahora se situaba en medio de el circulo hecho por los huérfanos y por Lyserg.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Oh, déjelo joven Diethel!.- dijo la señorita dirigiendo una sonrisa.- Hao tiene una gran imaginación.

-Eso es lo que temo...

-Ok, la historia cuenta de dos padres en una bonita casa que tenían una hijita de cabello verde como el césped.- En ese momento Hao le dirigió una sonrisa llena de maldad a Lyserg.- Ellos querían tanto a su pequeña que le regalaron la cosa más preciada que poseían: una pequeña hada rosa. Sin embargo, su padre al ponerle un acertijo lo llevo hasta la torre más elevada de la ciudad y cuando llego...

-¡Creo que es suficiente!- interrumpió Lyserg antes de que terminara todo el relato.

-Vamos, pero si viene la mejor parte...- Lyserg le empezó a dirigir una mirada llena de rencor.- Cuando llego encontró a un apuesto príncipe quien le dijo a la niñita que no se preocupara por sus padres, que ellos se había ido de ese lugar y que desde ese momento en adelante el se encargaría de cuidarla.

-¡Que bonito!- soltó una niñita, sin embargo Lyserg estaba que ardía por dentro.

-Pero la pequeña cabello-césped no acepto y decidió buscar a sus padres toda su vida.

-¡Ah!- los niños mandaron un suspiro de decepción.

-¡Pero no se preocupen!, después de muchos años y cuando la niña ya se había convertido en toda una mujer, comprendió que el príncipe era su mejor opción y se quedo con el toda la vida, ayudándole en lo que necesitara. ¡Se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre nOn!

-¡NO!- dejo salir Lyserg

-¿No le gusto la historia, joven Diethel¡A mi me pareció muy bonita!

-Si...claro...-ironizo el inglés.

-Sobre todo la parte del final¿no lo cree, maestra?- dijo Hao muy entusiasmado.

-¡Claro, Hao!

- ¡Creo que es hora de irme!- Lyserg se levantaba de su lugar cuando Hao sujeto su brazo con cariño.- ¿qué haces?- por alguna razon el rostro del peliverde se torno rojizo.

-¡No se vaya todavía señor Lyserg!- Al voltear Lyserg pudo ver la cara de ternura de Hao.- ¡Por favor!

-Etto...

-Vamos, Hao, de seguro que el joven Diethel tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

-Pero...-Hao se aferró mas fuerte al brazo de Lyserg escondiendo su cara en el. La maestra se quedo en silencio no sabiendo bien que decir.

-Suéltame...- Lyserg trato de sacarse a Hao de encima pero no lo logro.

-¿Prometes que vendrás mañana temprano a verme?

-¿Mañana temprano¡Pero si es sábado!

- Por favor...- Hao era un perfecto actor y la maestra no se daba cuenta, si Lyserg no le seguía el juego quedaría como un insensible y probablemente saldría de su servicio comunitario.

-De acuerdo...

-¿Y me llevarías al parque?

-No puedo llevarlos a todos.

-Yo dije que me llevarías a mi...-Lyserg se quedo en silencio dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación a la maestra.

-Supongo que podrían salir mañana.- acepto la maestra

-¡Si!- Hao salto de la emoción mientras Lyserg tan solo observaba con perplejidad a la maestra.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Ya estoy listo.- Hao salió hacia el salón principal vistiendo una chamarra color rojo, unos jeans desgastados y zapatos tenis en un estado aun peor.- ¿Tu estas listo, Lyserg-Kun?

-aja.

-¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- dijo la maestra en cuanto los vio salir. El parque no estaba lejos de ahí, por lo que decidieron caminar.

-¿Me das la mano?

- no.- su cara se torno de un color carmín

-Anda¿Qué harán si me escapo del orfanato por que no me cuidaste bien?- Al instante Lyserg tomo una de las manos del pequeño entre la suyas.-Así esta mejor.

-¡Eres el mismo demonio, Hao!. Quizá logres engañar a todos tus "amiguitos" de la casa hogar y a tu maestra, pero a mi no; yo se que eres un asesino despiadado y maléfico que solo busca deshacerse de los humanos.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi¡Pero si yo solo tengo cinco años!

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, yo se que algo tramas!

-¿qué cosa podría tramar un pequeño niño como yo?

-¡Ahh!- Lyserg ya se estaba exasperando- ¡Que dejes de hacerte el inocente!

-Ya me canse...

-¡No es cierto!.

-¡Cárgame!

-¡No!

- ¡Vamos, y te cuento un secreto!- Aunque Lyserg lo dudo un momento, opto por cargar a Hao ya que muchas personas los estaban observando. Al momento chibi Hao rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Lyserg y paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, este podía sentir la respiración caliente del pequeño y su suave piel bajo la chamarra roja.- Bien, te lo contare de una vez, Lyserg: Necesito tu ayuda.-dijo susurrándole dulcemente al oído.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si. Escucha, yo no tenia planeado estar en esa basura de orfanato, pero cometí un error y termine ahí. Ahora necesito a toda costa volver a mi edad verdadera.

-Eso no se puede, uno crece con los años.

-Yo puedo controlar mi edad, pero para aumentar tantos años de golpe necesito tener desarrollado gran un poder espiritual, lo que menos tengo en este momento. Ahí es donde intervienes tu, Lyserg.

-¿Y porque yo¿Por qué no escapas y vas con alguno de tus aliados?

-Todo el mundo cree que estoy muerto, tu eres la única persona que me ha reconocido todos estos años.- Hao apretó más su cuerpo al de Lyserg provocando en el ingles un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.- Te necesito Lyserg- esto ultimo sonaba de manera insinuante.

-¡Espera un momento¿quieres decir que tan solo me quieres para volver a ser un chico¿Y que harás cuando lo consigas?

-Eso todavía no lo se, lo único que quiero es volver a ser lo que era. ¡Odio ser un niño!. Me ayudaras¿Lyserg?

-¿Qué recibo a cambio?

-Querrás decir¿qué recibes en caso de no hacerlo?. Pues bien, podría decirle a la maestra que me violaste, y lo podría detallar muy bien, podrían llevarte a un reclusorio de menores, podría convencer a todos los chicos del orfanato que jamás tendrán padres y que sus vidas serán un asco, podría ir por la noche por un cuchillo, entrar al cuarto de la maestra y...

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. Pero de menos podría tener algún beneficio.

-¡Oh, claro que lo tendrás!- la presión entre ambos cuerpos se fortaleció.- Pero tendrás que esperar a que tenga mi cuerpo.

-¿A que te refieres?- su rostro se torno de un rojo intenso.

-Tu solo espera y lo veras.- Hao comenzó a lamer y morder la oreja de Lyserg sin que este tuviera opción de hacer otra cosa. El pequeño bajo la cabeza y se dirigió al cuello provocándole una marca.

-¡Espera!- Lyserg bajo de golpe a Hao de su cuerpo.- Creo que necesito sentarme.- Y claro que lo necesitaba, es que Hao tenia el toque de la inocencia y la insinuación. El pequeño solo se le quedo viendo con curiosidad y se fue a sentar en sus piernas.- O///O ¿qué haces?

-Nada, solo me senté.

-¡¿Por qué ahí?!

- n//n ¡porque es muy cómodo!- El chibi rodeo la cintura de Lyserg con las manos y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Oh, mira que hermanos tan lindos!- comentaron dos señoras al pasar.

-Si, es raro ver ese cariño hoy en día.- Lyserg no tenia idea de lo que tenia que hacer en un momento como ese, Hao lo apretaba cada vez más y su rostro iba subiendo poco a apoco casi alcanzando su boca.

-¡Eh, Hao¿quieres un helado?- Hao contemplo el rostro de Lyserg.

-¿Un...helado?

-n.nU Si¿quieres uno?

-o.o nOn ¡Si!

-n.nU, ten el dinero.-Lyserg saco un poco de su bolsa.

-o.o ¿no me vas a acompañar?

-n.nU Me gustaría, pero no puedo caminar en este momento.

-¬w¬ ¡Je!, esta bien. Pero si me raptan es tu culpa.- Hao se fue brincando hasta llegar a un carrito de helados, regreso cuando Lyserg ya se había tranquilizado un poco.- ¡Listo!, te traje uno de limón. No sabia cual te gustaba así que solo elegí uno verde.

-Esta bien.

-Ya que todavía tenemos tiempo para regresar al orfanato¿Me llevarías a conocer el lugar donde vives?

-O.o ¿Mi departamento¿para que?...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**El espacio de Poshito!!**

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics de verdad me alegra que les guste mi trabajo. En el proximo capitulo habra un pequeño lemon, asi que ¡Reviews si quereis leerlo xD!

Arigato por los que dejaron RW: **Dianiz, Pastelito, floOpiitha, Didboroth (:P), Zafira Usui, Sadic-Yume-Emo, Nickyta-x!!. **

**Comercial:** ¿Cual es la manera más facil de derrotar a tu enemigo?, claramente primero necesitas conocer su debilidad...¿Estas dispuesto a saberlo por más temible que pueda ser¡Acompañanos en "Misión Peligrosa".

n.- Los quiero, vuelvan en el prox. capitulos de: "Mi nueva vida" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!. Una disculpa por no actualizar rapido, tuve problemas con mi compu; y aunque aun los tengo procurare de menos actualizar este fic con la ayuda de una amiga mía. Espero que les agrade mucho este capitulo, por cierto tiene Lemon y si no te gusta es mejor que te pases esa parte n.n

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Capitulo 3: De angel...tan solo la cara**

-O.o ¿Mi departamento¿para qué?

-Me gustaría conocerlo u.u- El chiquillo era tan convincente que después de unos instantes ya se encontraban en el condominio de Lyserg.- ¡Kya¡Es tan grande!, ¬¬ maldito, yo comparto cuarto y tu tienes toda una casa para ti solo.

-¬¬ Tu te lo mereces por malo.

-u.u Yo no he hecho nada, tan solo quería un mundo mejor y ustedes lo impidieron.

-¬¬ aja.

-Y bien Lyserg, si vas convertirme de nuevo en lo que era será mejor que explotemos tu poder espiritual al máximo.

-Sabes, u//u desde el torneo no he hecho una posesión.

-O.o, debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?

-No ¬//¬ -Chibi Hao suspiró.

-Ok, entonces debemos recorrer un gran camino.- Hao cambió su cara por una muuuy parecida a la de Anna.- ¡Sube las escaleras de este edificio 5 veces y luego regresa!

-¡No obedeceré a un niño de cinco años!

-¡Oh, claro que lo harás!- Hao sacó un poco de fuego de sus manos.- ¡Ahora!- Lyserg comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas tratando de evitar las bolas de fuego que el pequeño le lanzaba. Cuando completó su quinta vuelta volvió a su departamento. -u.ú Ahora quiero 50 sentadillas, 50 abdominales y 50 lagartijas.- Esta vez el chico no protestó y comenzó a hacerlo después de tomar un poco de aire. No iba ni en la segunda indicación cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo completamente cansado.-¡Yo no he dicho que desistas, sigue!- Lyserg trató de seguir haciendo el ejercicio pero cayó de inmediato.- u.ú de acuerdo, solo por esta vez comenzaremos el ejercicio espiritual. Invoca a tu espíritu.

-¡Morphin!- Las palabras apenas y salían de su boca, ni siquiera había retomado el aire. Al instante una pequeña hada apareció a su lado, esta vio al pequeño Hao con curiosidad.

-Muy bien, ahora posesiona el péndulo y comienza a hacer el Big Ben o la técnica más poderosa que tengas.

-¬¬ destruiré mi casa

-u.u Pues vamos a alguna otra parte. Corriendo y llevándome sobre ti o.ó- Lyserg hizo lo que Hao le indicaba mientras este se la pasando gritándole "más fuerte, más fuerte" (N/a: jeje, no se malpiensen), hasta que llegaron a un jardín lo bastante solitario para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¡Ah!, esto es muy cansado¡Ya no puedo más!- Lyserg se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Hey, levántate!- Hao empezaba a patear el cuerpo de Lyserg.- ¡Que te levantes!- Hao comenzaba a sacar fuego cuando Lyserg se levanto por inercia.- ¡Así esta mejor!, Ahora haz al Big Ben. –Lyserg preparó su técnica y la hizo casi al instante.- ¡No, no, no, hazlo más rápido!

-¡¿Qué¡Pero si lo hago lo más rápido que puedo!

-Pues no es suficiente¡Hazlo de nuevo!.- Lyserg hizo la técnica otras 20 veces hasta que Hao estuvo de acuerdo.- De acuerdo, suficiente por hoy.- Lyserg ya estaba en el suelo exhausto.- ¡Eh, levántate!, si la maestra te ve así se preguntará lo que hicimos. Mejor ve a tu casa a echarte una ducha u.u- Lyserg tardó tiempo en reaccionar.- ¡QUE NO ME OISTE! –El peliverde se paro al instante.

-o.ó ¡Niño del mal!

Al regresar a la casa Lyserg tomó sus cosas y se metió a la tina disfrutando del agua caliente después de un tremendo entrenamiento, ahora entendía a Yoh. Pensaba en eso cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta, no le di importancia hasta que escuchó como entraban a la bañera.

-O///O ¿Hao?

-n.n Hola, Lys.- El pequeño mostraba toda su anatomía sin importarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué no vez que me estoy duchando?

-¡Es que yo también estoy sucio!- Hao acercó su cuerpo peligrosamente sentándose en las piernas de Lyserg.- ¿Me enjabonas?

-O///O, mira Hao, tu ya tienes tres vidas más que yo así que no te hagas el inocente conmigo y sal de mi tina de una vez por todas...-Hao cerró la boca de Lyserg poniendo sus propio labios como tapón. Lyserg los sintió, y no se atrevió a hacer nada que rompiera ese momento. Hao se encontraba parado delante suyo, recargándose en sus hombros, el pequeño comenzó a introducir lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca del ingles, al principio con una delicadeza y ternura, para después empezar a hacerlo más rápido. El peliverde no sabia si corresponder el beso, era tan perfecta la forma en que Hao besaba que tenia miedo de interrumpirlo; sin embargo se decidió al sentir como la lengua del pequeño rozaba con la suya. El beso perduro unos instantes, pero al final se separaron buscando oxigeno.

-Lyserg, por favor, báñame...- Lyserg sentía como la sangre le teñía las mejillas de rojo y como fluía a través de su parte del cuerpo más sensible tan solo de imaginarlo. Hao tomó el jabón y lo puso en manos de Lyserg mientras le daba la espalda. Lyserg pasaba el jabón suavemente por la espalda del shaman de fuego que ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas, siguió con sus delicados brazos y se pasó al pecho y vientre. Iba a abandonar la acción cuando las suaves manitas de Hao lo guiaron hasta más abajo mientras el peliverde apoyaba su boca en el cuello del pequeño sin poder evitarlo. Siguió por las piernas y termino enjabonando su cabello castaño. Hao se volteó dándole de nuevo la cara, asomando una expresión de placer y deseo. Acercó su boca a la del peliverde y de nuevo la besó con fuerza mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la parte que deseaba. Comenzó a masajear su miembro, ya bien formado con el paso de los años, mientras las manos del peliverde exploraban su espalda. Un gemido por parte de Lyserg le despertó el interés.- Bien...- Hao hablaba lentamente a causa del placer.- la verdad no presto mucho a esto pero...- Se volteó dando de nuevo la espalda a Lyserg y sentándose en él, no exactamente en sus piernas, empezó a agitarse con vigorosidad mientras permitían que exploraran su entrada, de un momento a otro Lyserg ya se encontraba dentro de Hao y este se agitaba cada vez más fuerte. Con un fuerte gemido ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

-¡Ah!- Lyserg se quedo en su lugar viendo como Hao se quitaba de encima suyo después de esta operación y se recostaba en su pecho.

-Ya se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. –Hao parecía demasiado seguro después de todo esto, y por el contrario Lyserg estaba más que confundido y un poco culpable por lo que pasó. ¿Culpable¿Esa era la palabra para describirse en ese momento? Por un lado, Hao seguía teniendo la anatomía de un niño aunque por dentro fuera un adulto hecho y derecho y por otro ¿Qué diría la maestra si se enterara de todo esto?- No se enterará, te lo prometo.

-¿Leíste mi mente?

-Si, lo único que te digo es que no te preocupes por esto, ni veas los lados negativos. Te aseguro que yo se todo lo que hago y por eso estoy seguro que ambos lo disfrutamos muchísimo.- Hao depositó el último beso en los labios de Lyserg y salió de la bañera para después vestirse.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-¿Tienes idea de cómo vamos a explicar lo mojados que estamos?

-¡Ah, por eso no hay problema!, ven...- Ambos chicos se colocaron en una esquina.

-¿Y esto que?

-Tu solo espera y verás.- Como si Hao lo hubiera ordenado pasó un coche a toda velocidad que hizo que el charco que se encontraba a sus pies saltara hacia ellos y los empapara más de lo que ya estaban.- n.n ¿Lo vez?

- . ¡Esto es repulsivo!, tendré que tomar otro baño.

-¬w¬ Si quieres yo te acompaño.

- ¬///¬ Tu cállate.

-Por cierto, será mejor que arregles una cita con la maestra para el próximo fin de semana porque volveremos a entrenar, y será mejor que te pongas a entrenar saliendo de tu servicio porque yo sabré si lo haces ¬¬

-o.ó ¡Tengo que hacer tarea y demás!

-¿Me estas diciendo que yo no soy tan importante para ti como para que hagas eso?- Hao puso la cara más dulce que le salía... y funcionó.

-o//o eh...yo...u.ú ¡Oh, esta bien!

-nOn ¡Oh, gracias!.- Por fin llegaron a la casa hogar mojados y sucios.

-¡Hao, joven Diethel!. ¿Que tal su paseo¡Oh, pero que les pasó!

-Un coche pasó y nos salpicó.- dijo Hao con carita triste.-¡Arruinó nuestro paseo! BUAAAAA.- Hao comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡No llores mi niño, te prometo que el joven Diethel volverá a salir contigo, y esta vez no se ensuciaran!- La maestra entró con un chibi Hao sucio después de haberse despedido de Lyserg; este volví a su apartamento y quedo viendo la ducha, mientras a su mente llegaban imágenes del shaman de fuego.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**El espacio de Poshito **

¡Listo¿que tal estuvo este capitulo¡Sean sinceros y manden un review!. Espero que les alla gustado tanto como a mi xD

Agradecimientos especiales a los que dejaron Rw en el capitulo pasado: **ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR****, Pastelito, Maryn-chan, septimaluna, ****Nickyta****, Didboroth, ****Nikky Hatake**

**Comercial:** ¿cantar para conquistar el corazon de el actual rey shaman?. Esta es solo una prueba que Lyserg tiene que pasar para llegar a su objetivo. Averigualo todo en¡Portal a lo desconocido!

Nos seguimos leyendo! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Hola Admiradores!!! Han disfrutado este tiempo sin mi? Fue larga y pesada la espera? jojo, apuesto a que si xD jajajaja.

En vista de que Hoshi creia que estaba muertoo decidi publicar para que viera que sigo con vida.

xD jajaja. Por haberme hecho reir y haber revivido al fic, dedico el capitulo a Hoshi!! n.n

**Capitulo 4: Haciendo planes. **

Pasó otra semana para que Lyserg y Hao volvieran a salir. Durante todo ese tiempo Lyserg había estado distribuyendo su tiempo entre ir a la escuela, hacer tareas, ir al servicio comunitario y entrenar; lo que no resultaba del todo sencillo ya que los entrenamientos costaban más trabajo a medida que pasaba la semana sin mencionar el hecho de que Hao cada vez era más estricto.

-¡No!, porque la hagas rápida no significa que la vas a hacer débil. Si sigues así nunca llegarás al máximo de tu capacidad.- Lyserg se encontraba en el suelo totalmente exhausto, viendo desde abajo a su entrenador.- Será mejor que continúes, y esta vez hazlo mejor.- Lyserg se levantó de su lugar enfadado y lo volvió a intentar, no iba ni a la mitad del ataque cuando Hao lo detuvo.- ¡Esta mal!

-¡Pero todavía no lo termino!

-Pero es que esta mal desde un principio

-¡Ash!, ¿sabes qué? ¡Yo renuncio!- Lyserg estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando una pequeña manita le sujeto la muñeca.

-¡No, no te iras!, tú te quedaras conmigo y lograras devolverme mi cuerpo.

-¡No, consíguete otro!- Hao jaló con intensidad a Lyserg quien cayo de rodilla y ahí le robó un exquisito beso.- No me convences...-murmuro suavemente Lyserg y el castaño lo volvió a besar esta vez con dulzura.- ¿Cómo es que siempre lo logras?

-n.n ¡Es muy fácil!, ahora será mejor que continúes.- Lyserg lo intentó desesperadamente hasta que Hao se dio por bien servido.- De acuerdo, esta vez se nos hizo un poco tarde; será mejor regresa al orfanato.

-Hao, ¿cómo cuanto poder espiritual necesito para lo que necesitas?-pregunto Lyserg camino a la casa hogar.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo se, creo que no tengo todo lo necesario.

-¡Claro que lo tienes!, sino no estaría tan enfocado en ti.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ¿sino porque otra cosa te querría?- Lyserg se detuvo en seco sintiendo como las palabras de Hao golpeaban a su corazón.- Eh...creo que me expresé mal.

-No, en realidad lo hiciste muy bien... muy sinceramente.- Lyserg contenía el llanto que se estaba acoplando en los ojos.- Bien, desde ahora haré las cosas mejor para que ya no tengas que preocuparte más por mi.

-Vamos, Lys, tu sabes que no me refería a eso, más bien quise decir...

-Esta bien, ¿sabes? Mejor déjalo así.- Llegaron al orfanato donde Lyserg no dijo ni palabra y se fue de nuevo a su casa.

Al dia siguiente...

Todos los niños jugaban por ahí mientras el pequeño Hao fingía leer un libro, fingía porque hacia horas que no le daba vuelta a la hoja.

-Hao, ¡¿Quieres jugar con la pelota?!- preguntó un niño entusiasmado pasándole la bola a Hao quien con sus reflejos la atrapó de inmediato. Quedó un momento viéndola detenidamente para luego apretarla entre sus dedos mientras el calor que emanaban de estas la iba desfigurando lentamente hasta que quedo de ella tan solo un plástico inservible.- Eh...¿cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo utilizando tu cara en vez de pelota?

-¡MAESTRA!- El niño se fue gimoteando mientras corrió a esconderse detrás de la mujer, la cual venia acompañada de Lyserg.- ¡Mire lo que hizo Hao!- el chico entregó el plástico quemado a la señorita.

-¡Oh, cielos!. ¡Hao, no hagas cosas peligrosas ni malas!- Hao tan solo le dirigió una mirada de enojo y volvió a su libro.- Joven Diethel, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?- dijo la maestra tan bajo que Lyserg apenas pudo escuchar. Ambos salieron del salón de juegos y entraron a la pequeña oficina.- Joven Diethel, hay un problema con Hao. Sucede que desde ayer que llegaron de su paseo el chico se ha comportado de manera hostil con sus compañeros, casi no habla con nadie a menos que sea para insultar y no ha probado bocado. ¿Usted no sabe de algo que podría haber afectado al chico en su salida?- Lyserg quedó en silencio unos momentos, evitando ver a los ojos a la maestra, pensando en muchas cosas.

-Supongo...-dijo después de un rato.- Pero creo que eso lo tendré que discutir con el pequeño Hao a solas.

-n.n ¡Me parece una buena idea!

Lyserg salió del despacho y volvió hasta donde se encontraban los niños jugando, Hao se encontraba de nuevo con sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del libro que tenia en las manos. Cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado mientras pensaba en la manera correcta de empezar la conversación.

-¿Así que no has comido anda, eh?- Hao no contestó y solo dio vuelta a la pagina del libro.- A ese paso no crecerás lo que deseas.- Bromeo Lyserg.

-Yo... lo lamento Lyserg; yo de verdad no pretendí decirte algo así. Simplemente fallé en la redacción, lo que quise decir fue: "¿Por qué te elegiría a ti sino tuvieras lo necesario?", en realidad eres muchas más cosas que un simple boleto a lo que quiero.- Hao volteó a ver a Lyserg con una mirada totalmente seria.- Lo que siento por ti va mas allá de eso, es algo que he sentido pocas veces por alguien.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada.

-Hao...yo...-una pelota pasó volando y chocó en la pared justo en medio de ellos, ambos aprovecharon para voltear sus rostros. Para Lyserg era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba de esa manera, totalmente directa y sincera; claro, había chicas en su escuela que se le habían declarado por carta y una que otra loca que lo había intentado besar, pero no como lo hacía Hao esta vez, simplemente no había podido ser más perfecta.

-Y lamento presionarte tanto en los entrenamientos, es solo que no soporto este cuerpo.

-Esta bien, te entiendo.

-n.n ¡Gracias por todo!- Hao se acercó al muchacho y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-O///O ¡Aquí no!

-¡Oh, veo que ya se arreglaron!- la maestra había llegado antes de que la cosa subiera de tono.

-Si, maestra.- Hao vio un momento a Lyserg y después volvió su mirada a la señorita.- ¿Podría esta noche dormir en casa de Lyserg?

-O///O ¡¿nani?

-¿Ir a dormir a su casa?. Bueno, ya que ustedes han resultado tan buenos amigos y si Lyserg accede tienen mi aprobación.- Hao volvió su cara de ternura hacia el peliverde.

-Etto...-Lyserg suspiró- Está bien, ve por tus cosas.- Hao se levantó de su lugar brincando y dando un grito de alegría y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba listo.

-Nos vemos mañana, pórtate bien Hao.- se despidió la maestra cuando Hao y Lyserg salían de la casa hogar para dirigirse al apartamento del peliverde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Que bien, dormiré con Lyserg!- Hao grito de emoción mientras veía como el chico terminaba de limpiarse los dientes.- ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño antes?

-¬//¬ porque no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez

-¿Por qué no?, si ha eso venimos ¿no?.

-O///O ¡NO!

-¡na!, ¿entonces con que nos vamos a divertir esta noche?

Podemos ver películas.

-¬¬ que aburrido.

-Pues entonces vamos a dormir ya.- Lyserg le preparo la cama a Hao.

-¿No vas a dormir conmigo?

-No, te dejo la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

-Pero si aquí hay mucho espacio.

-¬¬ no me vas a convencer Hao.

-¡Hey, Lyserg!. Hablando en serio, creo que es momento de ir analizando el plan.

-¿Cuál plan?

-Veras, el incrementar tu poder espiritual tan solo es la primera etapa de nuestro plan. Para lograr obtener mi forma humana necesito un encantamiento del cual únicamente hay existencia en la bitácora mágica.

-u.u Pero esta en posesión de Anna, y eso es tan peligroso como quitarle uno de sus cachorros a una leona.

-Lo se, Pero yo confió en ti.

-O.o ¡¿Estás loco?!

-n.n ¡Vamos Lyserg eres el más apropiado. Yo no podría ir y pedírsela.

-¬¬ tu crees que yo si.

-Claro, eres amable y bien refinado, seguro le caerás bien a la sacerdotisa. No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**El espacio de Poshito**

Mil gracias a los que dejaron review esta vez, un aplauso por favor a:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**

**septimaluna**

**Pastelito**

**Nikky Hatake**

**N4t5u0**

**Didboroth**

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**

Si no has dejado un review, que esperas para aparecer en esa lista? xD jajaja

De todas maneras, aunque no lo hayas dejado un comentario te agradezco por leer.

Perdon por la espera!!! Espero que no vuelva a pasar. :S pero mi compu murio hace siglos y no he encontrado un sustituto xD jajaja

Gracias a todos!

Espero verlos pronto!!

Poshitu!


End file.
